Mi Ultima Carta
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: Esta es la despedida y aunque no hubiera querido que las cosas fueran de esta manera así son ya que no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo y esta es mi realidad...


_**¿Nuestro final?**_

_Creo que estaba soñando y en ese sueño se escuchaba esa hermosa canción de Hoobastank "The Reason" que raro - me dije y ahí lo comprendí… Abrí los ojos abruptamente y observo el reloj de pared que marcaba las 9:00 de la mañana, ya era el lunes, era el comienzo de mi semana laboral (como odiaba estos días) tomo mi celular y deslizo la pantalla touch parando la alarma, después de hacer eso mire mi celular nuevamente por si tenia alguna llamada o mensaje en el pero me equivoque al pensar o al tener la esperanza de que hubiera alguno, que ingenua soy- me dije levantándome de la cama, el no dará su brazo a torcer nunca pues menos yo…_

_Me dirigí al baño donde tome una ducha de agüita calentita mientras que mi madre hacia el desayuno._

_Al paso de unos veinte minutos yo ya estaba lista y dispuesta a salir de la casa en dirección a mi amado trabajo, segundos después ya estaba cerrando la puerta y colocándome los audífonos para escuchar la música que tanto me encantaba._

_Me sentía con sueño y flojera pero bueno que se le iba hacer el deber me llamaba y en verdad estaba obligada a ir al trabajo._

_Paso el día de trabajo y llego la hora del término de las labores (menos mal) como siempre salí con varias personas del establecimiento y al cruzar la puerta se ve la plaza que esta adelante… Mire a mi alrededor y no se por que razón me sentía un poco nerviosa, mi vista se enfoco al lugar donde tu siempre me esperabas (cuando me ibas a buscar) pero fue en vano ya que tu no estabas ahí, otra vez la decepción me supero maldiciendo tu nombre y a tu maldito orgullo…_

_No se que fue lo que nos paso, la rutina, la costumbre se apodero de nuestra relación yo no lo se… Lo único que si sabía era que este día llegaría y que aunque no lo quisiera asumir todo debía llegar a su final._

_Fueron muchas horas las que pasamos juntos, fueron muchos días que después se convirtieron en meses y luego terminaron en años (suspiro) muchos recuerdos, anécdotas, risas, amor, deseo y pasión, tantas cosas que aprendí de ti, tantas cosas que aprendiste de mi, tantas cosas que te dije, que me dijiste, que nos dijimos, éramos felices._

_Se que éramos muy distintos, tu eras serio y solitario mientras que yo era una muchacha bastante alegre y sociable, tu siempre le veías las cosas malas a las personas primero, en cambio yo siempre he pensado que todos merecemos oportunidades y no juzgarlos antes de tiempo pero al final siempre tenias razón ya que salía lastimada por las mismas personas que defendía._

_Eso es lo que odio de ti que tengas tanta razón, que me lleves la contraria en todo y que tu maldito orgulloso no te deje ver que estas equivocado mil veces prefieres dejar todo de lado hasta tu misma felicidad por seguirlo a el…_

_Yo no te entiendo, me sacas de quicio, me descolocas, me superas y eso me duele, me molesta, me emputece sentirme de esta manera…_

_Lo mas triste de todo esto es la forma en que termino todo la madrugada del día sábado al domingo (como a las 6:30) yo diciéndote que poco te importaba y tu diciéndome que me fuera a tu casa por que aun estaba oscuro y como no te hice caso (ya que quería venirme a la mía y también por que soy orgullosa) me dijiste que este era el final, que terminabas conmigo, yo solo seguí caminando al escuchar esas palabras y escuche la ultima frase que me dijiste antes de que cruzaras la calle y llegaras a la vereda de al frente "ni se te ocurra llamarme" solo vi como comenzabas a caminar mas rápido y después te perdí de vista…_

_Ya de eso han pasado los días sin ninguna llamada o mensaje de tu parte ¿Quizás es para mejor? ¿Quizás esto era algo inevitable? Y tenia que suceder, tenia que pasar de hecho me lo he preguntado un par de veces y comienzo a cuestionarme bastantes cosas…_

_A lo mejor nuestro amor había desaparecido ya no era el mismo de un principio y esta era la escusa perfecta para terminar, a lo mejor yo también la estaba buscando, a lo mejor yo también estaba esperando que pasara._

_Me junte con mis mejores amigas y luego de regañarme por unos minutos me escucharon, tan lindas que son me retaron por no haberles contado lo que sucedía conmigo pero la verdad es que no lo hice ya que ellas tienen sus propios problemas y no quería agregarles uno mas a la colección… Me dijeron que me veían bien, que me veía tranquila y la verdad es que realmente me sentía así como me decían, ni siquiera he llorado puede ser que no lo haya asumido todavía o que realmente sabia en mi corazón que era para mejor._

_Tantos planes, tantas cosas que quería junto a ti, que nunca se podrán concretar, que nunca se concretaron en su momento cuando te los pedí, cuando te dije que quería un futuro contigo, que eras la persona mas importante para mi, que eras la indicada… yo quería tener una casa e hijos contigo ¿Era demasiado pedir eso? se que tuvimos varios problemas ¿Quién no en todo caso? Y también sabíamos que nuestro alrededor no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra relación ya que decían que éramos muy diferentes y era cierto en todos los aspectos éramos distintos pero eso lo hacia mas entretenido ya que nos complementábamos muy bien los dos, es mas siempre dije que tu eras lo malo mío y yo era lo bueno tuyo pero que irónica es la vida ¿No? El hermoso sueño que comenzó hace siete años atrás llego a su final._

_Me canse de dar mi brazo a torcer, en tratar de que siempre estuviéramos bien, que cada vez que discutíamos yo era la que daba el primer paso para hablarlo y para reconciliarnos, no negare que tengo un carácter complicado y que nunca te enojabas por nada a diferencia a mi que soy súper enojona pero aun así bajaba la cabeza cuando tenia que hacerlo para que nuestra relación siguiera adelante pero de que sirve hacerlo si al final siempre termina igual o mejor dicho siempre termino igual mirando el celular cada cinco minutos, teniendo la pequeña, la remota esperanza de que me llamaras, de que llegaras a mi lado otra vez…_

_No se que pensar, no se que hacer tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza, pienso en las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas, en lo que perdí y en lo que perderé, se que di todo en esta relación pero ya me canse de seguir haciéndolo._

_Hoy se cumple una semana de lo sucedido y creo que ya lo estoy asumiendo por que algo de mi se fue, algo de mi falta a mi alrededor, siento un vacío grande y muchas ganas de llorar, tengo sentimientos encontrados conmigo misma por que pensé que lo podría controlar, por que pensé que eras la persona que Dios coloco en mi camino pero me equivoque, otra vez me siento así y me carga estar así ¿Pensar y soñar con imposibles? Por cosas que podrían haber sido pero que no fueron…_

_Ya no podre regresar el tiempo, ya no podre reivindicarme por lo errores cometidos, ya no podre hacer nada para que cambies de opinión, yo ya no estaré rebajándome, buscándote y llamándote, ya no mas y aunque me duela, aunque llore y aunque no pueda olvidar seguiré con mi vida, seguiré con mis sueños y mis deseos (aunque no estés en ellos) por que yo ya me canse en luchar por algo que no tiene ningún futuro._

_Así que con estas pocas líneas hoy decido dar vuelta la página y empezar una nueva donde tu ya no existas en ella._


End file.
